A Fish out of Water (Family Sponge)
A Fish out of Water: Finally recovered from his loss of employment at the Happy-Go-Krabby Toy Factory, SpongeBob becomes a fisherman, and hunts the legendary killer fish, Daggermouth. Season: 3 Episode: 10 Total Episode Count: 38 Prod. no.: 3ACX05 Characters Main *SpongeBob *Sandy *Pearl Minor Patrick, Plankton, Squidward, John, Tom, Fred, Jim Kaplan, Deamus, Salty, Daggermouth, Boom Boom, Spuds MacKenzie, Bob Bobber, Monroe Bobber, Hennessey, The Stevensons, Connie Resedes, Lisa, Principal Sheperd, Mordecai the Dancing Yiddish Clown, Harelip Steve, Carson Daly, Bernard Shaw Plot Jobless, unmotivated, and depressed, SpongeBob becomes morbidly obese. Inspired by a "walk" on the docks (assited by Squidward and a forklift), he resolves to lose weight and become a fisherman. John takes SpongeBob to a police seized-property auction, where SpongeBob buys a boat for $50,000; he manes the boat "S.S. More Powerful Than Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, and The Incredible Hulk Put Together". To pay for the vessel, SpongeBob takes out a dubious loan from Jim's Bank, with the house and possessions as conllateral. The bank is so certain that SpongeBob will default on the loan that they sell the house to another family and repossess his furniture before the payment deadline arrives. SpongeBob must raise $50,000 before the imminent deadline or his house and furniture will be premanently taken away from him (despite this, he finds some inspiration from the people who have "purchased" his house). SpongeBob's new fishing career does not prove very successful, and rival fisherman berate and taunt him. Rejecting Fred's idea of pro***tut*** himself to fat women for quick cash, SpongeBob decides to catch the legendary killer fish Daggermouth for a $50,000 reward. Fred, Tom and John accompany him on his quest. Meanwhile, Sandy and Pearl go on spring break to a spa, but Pearl would rather be at the beach. Sandy decides to slip off with Pearl to the beach but fits in better with the party crowd than Pearl does. In a moment of exuberance, Pearl falshes her breast; both she and Sandy are quickly arrested. They eacape from the police car and are returning home when a car full of spring breakers pull alongside them, honking and yelling. They are not cheering for Sandy, as it first appears, but for Pearl, who obliges by flashing again. SpongeBob and his friends manage to track the legendary fish to his lair, where they discover that Daggermouth is in fact a robotic fish created by Salty - a fisherman Daggermouth is supposed to have killed - to generate a demand for merchandise. In exchange for his silence, the robot's creator gives SpongeBob $50,000, which he promptly uses to pay off the loan, buy back the furniture, and get the other family out of his house (although the episode ends with them still there). Cutaways #Pearl is humiliated #SeaWorld #Spending time on the ocean #Cultured house #Saving the guys butts Trivia *The debut of Deamus, the man with wooden limbs. Rating TV-14: D Gallery Uphdl.png|French title card Mnnks.png|Japanese title card Upfda.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes